The Lady and the Tiger
by Warcon
Summary: Tigra makes an apperance at the Institute. Kurt finds a kindred spirit and Kitty gets jealous. Rated for lanugage possible lime. Please R&R Frist fic but it's GOOD! Story on seiesta till computer fixed. Thanks (())
1. Default Chapter

The Lady and the Tiger

I don't own the X-men or the character Tigra.  I borrowed her from Marvel.  Don't sue me.  I don't have anything.

            "Daddy please it hurts!" His daughter's voice ran shrill in his ears, breaking his heart with ever word.  Trying desperately to push his daughters cries a side; Dr. Nelson only intensified the injection therapy.  A piercing scream craked thought the air almost forcing Dr. Nelson to cover his ears.  Speaking into the intercom as sympathetically as possible "Please, Greer honey just a little longer.  It's almost over."  She only screamed louder. 

 Why had god done this?  Why had god cursed his beautiful, beloved child?  No Dr. Nelson thought, he wasn't going to pray to God, that bastard did this to his baby.  Checking the percentage of genetic absorption, seeing it at least at 20 percent he decreased the injection speed till the last buzzing, hummed to a stop.  Almost whispering into the intercom, "Its over sweetie.  We're all done."  It was all he could do, to keep his voice even.  His heart hurt so much, seeing his daughters hysterically crying, body strapped down trembling.  Dr. Nelson checked his readings, making sure all the data was saved properly and the serine injection gun was powered down.  The huge injection needle screeched backwards dripping a slight trail of fluid before it.  Its massive mechanical arms, that ironically had the look of a tattoo gun since that was somewhat of its purpose, shrieked into its off, unused position.  Checking his data a second time before considering his daughter, Dr Nelson slipped out of the control room, to decontaminate in the clean room. 

            Greer couldn't see the floor beneath her; her eyes were so hazed with tears.  She had hoped she would faint but the pain was too much.  She hiccupped for air trying to think of anything else except the sharp fire that blazed up and down her spinal cord and head. 

 Only six months ago, Greer Nelson was your typical 17-year-old teenager.  Her only worry in life was figuring out how to tell her parents she stopped going to her violins lessons and making captain of the basketball team.  It was a routine physical for basketball that started her on her road to hell.  Her blood test had come back form her physician as abnormal.  Greer's father, one of the countries top ranked neo-geneticist, took this news to heart and took it upon himself to give her a blood test, personally. Greer found her father a mumbling mess, yelling about how this couldn't happen to his daughter and sat Greer down to have a long talk about DNA.

  She had active traces of the x-gene, the gene that caused mutation.  Fortunately, Dr. David Nelson pioneered one of the few, proven, gene therapy procedures to actually dormant the genetic material. Her father had told her that the work he did saved hundreds of thousands of people from a fate worse than dead but she wondered now, at what price.   She had no idea what mutants really were or looked like, just what she saw on TV.  A clinical slide show and a heart felt talk with her father had cleared the way for vivid image of monsters with unwanted appendages as well as grotesque deformities, she couldn't even imagine.  Fear, made her so glad to go ahead with whatever procedures were needed to stop her from becoming a monster.  

Her father had said 'therapy'.  The word therapy evoked images of cortizon shots and horrible tedious workouts, she did when she dislocated her elbow, but this, this was torture.  First, the medication of 9 pills a day, three times a day to suppress her adrenal glad and pituitary glad, to stop the mutation at its start.  Greer protested even more because such medication made it all but impossible to go through school, let alone continue basketball. Her fathers constant reminders of the beast growing inside of her set her on the straight an narrow though.  Now she was on her 9th injection therapy treatment, the second process of exterminating her genetic flaws, she still had 27 more, every six weeks and they were only getting worse as they went on.  Greer didn't know how much more she could take.  Any time though she would have a moment of weakness her father would 'comfort' her.  Telling her she was strong and that there were other people, even kids, going thought the same treatment as her and that she shouldn't be so selfish.  She wondered really who was being the selfish one.  Controlling her sobs and gasps for air Greer could hear the hiss of the decompression of the door to the clean room.  

            Stepping into the room quickly Dr. Nelson had scrubs in his hands.  Greer couldn't wear them during the procedure since all viable nerve areas must be available.  Leaving Greer a trembling naked young girl strapped down onto a cold table.  Petting the back of her head, cooing softly, "It's okay baby its all over."  Only to be responded to with the silence.  Un-strapping her arms and legs he turn around to let his daughter get dressed.  Greer crawled up from her stomach to sit on her legs, keeling there she grabbed the scrubs her father always brought in.  She used to be so shy, now she didn't have much of a choice.  Sliding a gown over her front she slipped slowly on the pants, not letting the waist band go any higher than the lowest part of her hips.  Lightly stepping off the examination table her father turned around,  "All done." 

 That phase was her que to turn around and let her father do the finial insult of poking her back and head, probing her fresh wounds.  Wincing Greer spoke as clearly and confidently as she could, "I don't want to do this anymore.  I don't care if I do turn into a freak."  Dr. Nelson only sighed, he had this conversation with his daughter on many occasions.  "Greer I know its tough but you have to be strong.  We **will** beat this."  Frustration and anger getting the best of her Greer's temper flared, "What if I don't want to beat this!  What if this is all in vein and the torture you're putting me through is for your own sadistic research!"  Greer looked over her shoulder shyly, realizing what she had just said.  Dr. Nelson did a half step back, focusing on not letting the hurt show in his face.  She turned around fully, "I'm sorry.  I know your only trying to help dad."  Her father and her used to be so close.  She was daddy's little girl.  Now all she felt, all the time, was alone and betrayed.  Dr. Nelson stepped forward and set a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead. Whispering into her hair, " It's okay sweetie.  Just remember you're not alone.  You have me and mom and remember there are other people going through this too."  He rubbed her shoulders gently.  Greer only nodded her head.  His words passed through her like mist.  Mom had no idea what exactly was going on.  She would have nipped this in the bud way before it had gone this far and Greer never saw anyone else coming in or out of the lab that wasn't in a lab coat or had an ID badge.  Any time she asked about the other patients of the procedure, her father relied on the patient-doctor confidentiality code.  She sighed and whimpered, "I want to go home."


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Sunlight filtered through the window of Greer's bedroom until it came upon its victim's eyes.  Greer winced at the day, usually she was up and awake much earlier but pain and fatigue had stopped here usual routines.  She groaned at the light, "Today's going to suck."  Her new apathetic attitude trickled out.  Scrapping herself form her bed sheets, she made her way to her bathroom.  Already Greer could here the noises of her mother making Sunday lunch.  

It was kind of a joke.  None of the family ever saw each other at breakfast ever, or most other times, due to everyone's busy schedules.  Her father always worked odd hours so there was no telling when he was home or not and Greer like to have basketball practice in the mornings and do anything else than spend time with her family.  The only one in the house with a normal schedule was Greer's mother, Marie Nelson.  Ms. Nelson vowed to at least have the family together for one meal a week, thus Sunday lunch was born.  Marie Nelson craved routine but that came few and far between in the Greer household, most likely Marie missed being a cop.  

She was a police officer with the Dallas police department before they moved to California.  She was on her way to making detective but the unexpected blessing of Greer growing inside her, stopped her mother's motivations for a career in law-in-forcement.  Marie wasn't bitter about it though; she moved with her husband to start a family and a new life.  David had an offer for a position at a new pharmaceutical company, to research gene growth and developed a revolutionary new procedure. She found a great job as an emergency dispatcher and their new life began.  Greer's mother was always a detective at heart though, making her teenage years a living nightmare.  Now, she dreamed of those days and was thankful for her mother's constant unwavering support, even if she didn't know half of what was going on.  

Greer stepped out of her shower to dress. Most days after her procedure she would be bed ridden for at least a day but she had missed an important test as well as lecture notes form her biology class, so she needed to make an appearance at, her best friend, Nancy's house to do some copying.  Lazadazeicly plopping down the stairs, Greer shuffled into the kitchen.  "Well, someone's up early for herself."  Mrs. Nelson chirped from across the kitchen.  Greer only gave her mother a Mona Lisa smile and made a b-line for the coffee pot.  Smirking, Mrs. Nelson chimed, "Sorry dear you're a little late for that.  Do you want some OJ instead?"  Greer stopped her pursuit for the, none existent, coffee and nodded to her mom as she shuffled to the breakfast bar.  "So why has miss sleepy pants graced us with her presence this afternoon?"  Greer couldn't help but smile at her mom for her childish remarks she knew she hated.  "I need to go over to Nancy's to barrow her notes for my bio class."  Turning around to shake a spoon at her that she was cooking with, "Now your not slacking on your school work are you?"  Greer giggled as her mother splattered foodstuffs, all over the counter in front of her.  "No mom, I just need to get the notes from the days I missed last week."  "You know if you hadn't missed those days you wouldn't need to be up at this ungodly hour of the day."  Her words dripped with sarcasium and ridicule.  "Mother, your grotesque displays of affection, really must stop." Greer mocked.   Mrs. Nelson couldn't hold her parental demeanor any longer and laughed, whole-heartedly, at her daughter's quick wit.  "One day my child I shall cut out that silver tongue of yours and cash it in for a new truck."  Both women laughed.

  Satisfied that she had both fed and watered her young, Ms. Nelson grabbed a seat across from her happily eating daughter, "So my dear, how are you doing?"  Greer mumbled through bites, "Swell now that the swellings gone down."  Putting on her 'I'm your mother' look, "Really, no kidding."  Greer couldn't stop herself from saying, "Who's kidding."  Greer looked up from her plate to her mother's concerned face.  "Really mom, everything's fine.  I'm just tired."  Marie Nelson knew her daughter better than anyone and she always knew when she was lying.  "Greer, you know you can tell me anything, even if you don't want daddy to know.  I'm here for you baby."   Her mother's southwestern drawl slipped out, telling Greer her mother was worried.  Slipping away from the breakfast table, trying not to make eye contact.  "Everything's fine mom, really.  I have to go, Nancy was expecting me like an hour ago."  Rushing out the door to her car in the driveway, Greer gave her mother a hurried good bye.  Waving at her daughter rolling out of the drive, Marie Nelson let out a loud sigh.

In Greer's rush to evade her mother's questions, she had forgotten her book bag and books, that wasn't her worry at the moment thought.  She hated to lie to her mother, not because she knew her mother knew when she was lying but for the honest reason that she didn't like to deceiver her.  Greer relied on her mom more than anything during these torture sessions.  Her cheery personality and constantly pushing her to be her best, even though she felt less than human, made Greer feel normal, which she felt she was far from. 

 Pulling into Nancy's drive she saw Nancy coming out of the front door, dramatically looking at her watch.  Greer smiled at her best friend.   They were worlds apart on just about everything.  Nancy loved sexy tight clothes and always had her hair done in fancy cornrows and braids, while Greer preferred the sportier look and always kept her long dark hair in a tight ponytail but the two grew to be best friends since freshman year.  Nancy called out to the old Oldsmobile in her dad's drive,  "Let me guess all the clocks in your house are broken."  Greer climbed out of her car calling back, "Actually they were all an hour and a half off.  Can you believe that, must be a trans dimensional time warp or something."   Nancy smiled broadly at her friend, "Or something."  

Walking through the cluttered home they made their way to Nancy's end of the house.  "When is your dad going to clean up all this stuff?"  Mentioning to all the magazines and tool parts scattered around the place.  "Hummm, let's see.  He said he was going to clean up, I think, after dinner, five years ago."  Greer laughed but Nancy only moved forward toward her room.  Greer knew that the house had been a huge mess since her mom died so she never really pressed the subject.  Opening the door to her sanctuary Nancy let out a light sigh, "Ah, my humble aboud."  Stepping in, Greer always loved Nancy's room, she wouldn't want to live in it but it was fun to visit.  Nancy loved techno music and R&B.  Bright techni-colored posters and beautiful singers covered her walls.  Feather boas hung around her huge four-poster bed and glitter was the steady theme.  "Isn't a little loud to sleep in here every night?"  Greer quirked at her friend, "Girl it isn't loud enough.  So were is your stuff?"  Greer flopped on the huge bed,  "I rushed out of the house to get here and forgot it."  "And you wonder why your failing biology."  Greer's eyes perked up,  "Not failing.  Getting behind in."  "So that's why, you're not on the basketball team anymore or going to violin lessons and missing school on a regular bases.  You're just getting behind." Nancy gestured with her 'I told you so' face.  Greer sat up from her comfy spot on the bed, with an irritated tone, "Come on Nanc, you know why I'm not one the team anymore and I wanted to stop going to violin way before I got sick.  Stop sounding like my mother."   Sitting down at her vanity, "I know girl but I'm worried about you.  Your so down all the time and I miss my, give'em hell, Greer.  You know, I almost foaled when I was doing a lay-up in our last game.  If you were there, I would of, foaled, got us the ball and give that Lake Vista High girl a split lip, the little bitch."   Greer laughed at her friend's uncommon, violent out burst,  "Well I'll make it a point to be at each game to cheer on the blood spray."  Nancy smiled, "Damn straight!  So are you going to copy my notes or what?"   Greer nodded and asked for a pen and paper too.  "Because the sooner you get done with that, the sooner I get to take you out."  Nancy chimed, handing her the paper and pen.  "I don't know about that that Nanc.  It took all I had just to get up today.  I just have no energy." Greer confessed.  "Girl, we'll fix that.  We'll get you all caffeinated first."  Nancy smiled wildly.  "You won't be able to even stand still and then we'll call up Tasha and see if she wants to go raise some hell or something.  It'll be a girls night out."  Greer submitted to her best friends optimism, "Okay but if I get tired, promise to take me home, Kay."  "Okay but only if you let me do your nails before we go out.  They look, all Frankenstein, or something."  Greer looked down at her nails. 

 They really did look bad.  The nails themselves were very, very long, which was unusual for Greer, and the cuticles around them were very red.  She press the tender skin and yelped at the sharp pain that it cause.  She wondered why she didn't notice it before.  All of this was done in front of her friend's watchful eyes.  "Are you okay, Greer?"  Greer looked up from her hand to her friend's worried face. "Yeah", she said distantly.  "Hey let me give you a rain check on our girls night out.  I'll get your notes back to you on Monday, Kay." Having said that, Greer raced out of Nancy's house before she even had a moment to protest.  Greer almost ran from the front door and leaped into her beat up Oldsmobile cutlass.  Backing out of the drive she saw Nancy spring from the front door worry written all over her face.  Greer didn't stop though; she backed out and threw the car into drive speeding down the street. 

 Greer looked at her hands and arms on the steering wheel, as she speed down the neighborhood streets.  Her nails were growing longer, right in front of the eyes; they were at least an inch long now.  Her arms had long red orange hairs growing from her ivory skin.  Pulling into her driveway, Greer leapt from her car again, ripping the door handle off, as she did so.  Greer only looked at her mal-formed hand, holding the door handle, horrorified and ran inside.  

Inside Greer called out to anyone that might be home.  Her mother's face popped into view shortly.  "Greer, what's the matter?!"  Confusion and fear painted over her, "I…I..".  What was she going to tell her mother, that she was turning into a monster, "I need to see dad! I'm having side effects from the medication I'm on." She quickly spat out.  "Are in pain honey?"  Her mother touched her hands, which Greer ripped away and moved behind her back.  Almost in a panic now,  "NO!  I mean, no.  I'm not hurting, I just need to see dad.  Can you call him or something, please mom it's important."  Greer was almost in tears.  She wanted to tell her mother, so much, what was going on, but the fear that her mother would treat her differently was too great.  "Sure honey, we'll go to the lab and get some answers."  Greer's mother grabbed her keys to the truck outside and both walked briskly out the door.  

During the drive to her father's lab, Greer sat on her hands and cried lightly looking at the floor of the truck.    Her mother looked over, pleading with her daughter,  "Please Greer, tell me what's the matter."  Greer only shook her head and continued to cry.  Coming up to the security gate of the laboratories, Greer's mother had a page sent to her husband.  A minute later they were ushered into the large compound.  Parking the truck, Marie could see her husband jogging up to them.  Opening Greer's passenger door, Dr. Nelson held Greer by the shoulders.  "Greer what's the matter?!"  Greer couldn't speak; she was in sobs now, she only moved her hands to be in full sight.  Dr. Nelson gasped at what he saw.  His daughter had claws.  No longer nails but actual claws that moved in and out of her finger tips like a cat's would as well as her arms were covered with bright orange fur.  Dr. Nelson understood the mutation was taking over.  It was taking over his baby.  Marie had exited the truck and was looking over her husband's shoulder to see what her daughter had been hiding all this time.  "Oh, my god!"  Dr. Nelson heard a voice behind him with an unmistakable twang.  "Marie! Get in the truck.  Go home!  I have to keep Greer here, she needs treatment **now**."  "Treatment," Mrs. Nelson almost screamed, "what the hell kind of treatment have you been doing to our daughter!  I'll be damned if I'm going any where until I get some answers." Turning his attentions to his wife, "Marie, this is a secure area.  I'm sorry but you can't stay here.  We didn't want to upset you.  I had hoped that the treatments would stop this before it started but I under estimated the speed of the genetic material."  Marie was now crying just as hard as Greer was, still in the truck, "David what are you talking about?"  Holding his wife in tight embrace so that only she could here, for now there were many techs and security people brought over to the commotion, "Our daughter is a mutant."


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

            Greer trembled violently in the passenger seat, "Dad…not…stop…shaking."  Greer mumbled through her seizer.  Dr. Nelson turned from his wife, who was just told that their daughter is a mutant, "Oh, god she's having a seizer."  The doctor grabbed a pen that was in his lab coat pocket; he intended to keep her from biting her own tongue off.  Lifting her lips up, fangs protruded from the canine teeth and from the lower incisors.  'Damn it's happening too fast.' Dr. Nelson thought.  "I need a stretcher!" He shouted over his shoulder.  Two young men with lab coats on ran over, a stretcher in their hands.  "What's happening?!"  Marie Nelson screamed standing clear of the two orderlies.  "I have to get her inside NOW!"  Dr. Nelson was in a panic, "Marie, go home!  There's nothing else you can do for her."  "I'm not leaving her David!" Marie yelled.  "Fine but stay out of our way and when I say you have to stay.  You damn well stay!"  The two techs had gotten Greer onto the gurney and strapped her down at the waist.  All the personal rushed Greer and her family into the laboratories, Dr. Nelson barking orders to everyone around them.  

Marie raced along her daughter's side.  She had never been to David's lab before.  She watched windows zip by that looked into, what looked like, hospital rooms, as well as windows to huge examination tables.  She cursed herself for not being more curious of her husband's occupation.

            They finally crashed through a pair of double doors to a room that had another door that looked like it belonged to a submarine.  Dr. Nelson barked more orders to the techs around him, as the security personal had disappeared.  Turning to his wife, "Marie, there is a observation room through that door.  Stay there!"  He pointed to the door behind Marie.  She walked through the door, inside was a huge control panel that reminded her of an airplane cockpit but larger.  Lights blinked on and off and needles of meters twitched back and forth.  A window was in front of the control panel but it had a metal shield covering it, she wondered if that was were her daughter was.

            Dr. Nelson disrobed his daughter as quickly as possible.  Her seizer had stopped and she lay limply on the stretcher, exhausted from her tremor.  "Greer wake up baby!  You have to help me!"  Her father pleaded.  The other techs were gone; it was just him and his daughter.  Greer grunted trying her best to stop her dad from taking her pants off.  "We have to get you on the table.  We're going to start your treatment to stop the mutation."  Greer grunted a soft; "No." but her father didn't hear her.  He prepped the table and filled the injection gun with fluid.  Greer mustard up all her strength to get off the gurney and leave the room.  She knew that if she took the treatment again it would kill her.  A sense of, self-preservation, so strong she didn't understand took hold of her, telling her 'Do not get on the table!'  "Okay, Greer honey."  Her father said turning around, to see her naked body stepping out of the door, into the clean room.  "No, Greer!"  Dr. Nelson leaped over to Greer pulling her by the waist back into the room.  "Greer, I know your confused but we have to stop the mutation."  Greer struggled, she didn't know how but she wasn't going to get on the table.  Her life depended on it. 

Turning around in his arms, a feral growl erupted from her, as she pushed her father away.  

In her attempt to escape, David was thrown to the ground by his daughter, a large gash bled steadily from his arm.   His daughter wasn't that strong, he gritted his teeth in pain.  'No' he thought 'the monster is that strong!'  Greer's father sprang up from the lab floor and grabbed Greer by her hair dragging her back into room.  "I'm not going to let that monster take my daughter!" He said aloud, throwing her to the ground.  Greer felt her head hit the hard metal floor before everything went black.  Satisfied that his daughter wasn't going to struggle any longer.  He picked her up and heaved her onto the table, strapping down her arms and legs as tightly as possible.

Marie waited patiently for something to happen.  She didn't believe her husband would leave her in the dark about their daughter, but a nagging voice inside her said she didn't know what to believe.  A loud bang erupted from behind her, turning around she saw her husband cradling his bloody arm.  "David what happened?  Is Greer alright?!"  Panic and fear vibrated from Marie.  "I'm fine! Get out!"  Dr. Nelson grabbed Marie by her arm and threw her out of the control room, the door locking behind her. He then turned on the whole system.  The equipment came to life with an electrical hum.  Dr. Nelson took off his lab coat, wrapping it around his wounded wing.  Checking all the meters he lowered the metal screen to view the examination room Greer was in.

Marie fell to the ground, hitting her chin hard. She could taste blood in her mouth.  Getting up she had a full assault on the door she was just thrown out of, "David what are you doing!" She tried the door in vein and pounded on the hard wood until her hands hurt.  She slid down the door hot tears of frustration ripping from her eyes, "What are you doing to our baby."  

Dr. Nelson arranged the settings and began the procedure.  Typically the serine fluid with the correct genetic coding was diluted to be genteelly absorbed, but the mutation was taking over his child, so he put in the full concentration of the genetic liquid.   He wasn't going to let almost 20 years of research and study go to waste by losing his daughter to some flawed DNA.  He had to hurry he could see his little girl stating to stir.

  She looked at the metal floor beneath her as she had so many times before.  She was on the table; she could hear the injection gun behind her humming with power.  The sound of it was almost piercingly loud.  Bringing her eyes up she saw her father in the control room, yelling as loud as she could, "Daddy please don't do this, PLEASE!"  Her cries came on deaf ears and the gun behind her came to a roaring buzz.  She screamed as the needle penetrated the soft tissues of her back.  She squirmed against her restraints feuritly as the, unimaginable pain, swallowed her.  She screamed again, her ears ached from the pitch, but she couldn't feel it, all she felt was the acid being stabbed into her spine.  A roar erupted from her throat, a sound she couldn't possibly make.  

The sound of a Jaguar like roar stabbed through the intercom causing Dr. Nelson to look up from his instruments, in horror.  His daughter was screaming in lion like roars. 'NO! NO!' Dr. Nelson thought, 'I won't lose her.'  He increased the percentage of dosage and speed.  A second more blood-curdling roar ripped through the air.  He could vaguely hear pounding on the door to the control room.

Marie Nelson cried and pounded at the door until she heard a scream pierce the air, "Greer!" She breathed.  Coming to her feet faster than she was able to, Marie stumbled to the other door that looked like a port door.  "GREER!" she screamed, pulling at the wheel she assumed opened the door.  The wheel didn't budge.  She looked at her surroundings for a bar or something to use, as a leaver but there was nothing.  A second screamed cut the air, it sounded like a roar from a big cat.  Marie screamed into the room, "Stop it you monster!  You're killing our baby!" 

Greer's only sense was the pain, the unwavering, chilling pain.  Something screamed at her to 'Get up, get up now or you won't get up ever again!'  She felt a burning pain somewhere else now, in her chest.  It felt good though and she succumbed to the voice in her head.  She let out what she couldn't understand and a power, pulsed through her stronger than her own blood.  She ripped her arms free of the strapped restraints and roared, a blood chilling scream as the needle vibrated into the very bone of her spine from her movements.  Tearing her legs free of the restraints as well Greer contorted her body in a way, she didn't know how, to avoid the needles blows.  Greer glared at the control window, meeting her father's eyes.  He stared back at her in shear horror.  Greer could almost smell the blood that drip from his arm.  The smell was driving her wild, she knew that this couldn't be her that felt like this.  Something pulsed through her causing her to panic, as a mist cascaded down on her from above.  She sniffed at it, her eyes wide with shock.  She couldn't breath.  She searched for her father's eyes to help her at the window but her father started to close the metal shield over the window, cutting his eyes from her view.

David Nelson saw the beast taking over his daughter, as she ripped the restraints off one by one.  He bowed to the fact that his daughter was gone.  He did the only humane thing he could think of and turned on the emergency halogen system.  Tears of pain and regret burned down his checks.  Her death would be quick and painless; he tried to comfort himself, but only bent his head down and raised the metal shield, to erase from view the horrible creature that stood in his daughter's place.  

**BANG!  **Two clawed hands tore at the metal shielding like paper.  Shredding it into thin stripes with a shrieking whine.  A smile of fanged teeth glared through the torn metal.  Dr. Nelson stepped back, 'It can't get through the glass' he thought trembling with fear.  Just as a large clawed foot scrapped across the glass cracking the surface into menacing spider webs.  David rush for the door but before he could reach it, he heard the crash and she grabbed him by the back of his shirt.  Her claws protruded slicing through his flesh to turn him around.  Her fiery slitted eyes cutting into him, "What's the matter dad?  Couldn't stand to watch, as you kill your little girl."  David Nelson gulped the saliva in his mouth, vibrating with terror he whispered, "Your not my little girl anymore."  She roared into the air throwing her father's body against the wall behind him.  She leaped forward preparing to gorge herself on the substance still ebbing from his fresh wounds, when she heard her name. "Greer."

Marie could hear her screams still and she wasn't going to lose her little girl.  Raising herself off the floor she really looked in the open room she was in.  There was nothing here but she thought she might of have seen an emergency fire axe down the hall.  Running furiously she found it.  Raising it high above her head she hacked at the door handle slamming it open.  A huge tiger leaped at her husband as the door swung.  She was about to attack it, when it spoke. "What's the matter dad?  Couldn't stand to watch, as you kill your little girl."  Her husband said something else but she couldn't hear.  The tiger, Greer, threw him across the room leaping on him.  Marie spoke up, "Greer."  Dropping the axe from her shaking hand. 

Greer looked over to the open door were her mother stood.  She had covered her mouth and was crying, the axe fallen from her hand.  'Why did she have an axe?' Greer thought.  She looked at her father's bloody body and back to her mother, 'What am I doing?' Greer asked herself in shock.  Bile rouse in her throat but she held it back.  She leaped at her mother, which gave a shrill yelp.

Marie closed her eyes as her tiger Greer leaped at her, a yelp escaping her lips but she never felt the force of a blow.  She opened her eyes to see nothing of her mutant daughter, just her unconscious husband on the floor moaning.  Sinking to the floor, she sobbed.


	4. Author's voice

**It's not a chapter.  It's an up-date**.

FIRST: 

I am so sorry it has been so long since I've updated.   I know this isn't a new chapter but the new chapters will be up soon.  My poor, poor sick computer is in the electronic hospital right now so more chapters are on their way, have faith.

SECOND:

            Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. Defective cat57, Professor Far fire, Sweet like chocolate and Jimbo 1311.

            As well as a very special thanks to two of my favorite authors Taekwondodo and The Last Ronin.  Your encouraging words are priceless.  

Okay so I guess that's it.  Have patience with my crappy computer and I'll see you at my next chapter.  ((^^))


	5. chapter 4

Thanks folks for sticking with me. Here's the latest chapter. I've had it for a while now and I know everyone is excited to see what happens. Enjoy and please read and review.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Greer's heart pounded so hard she thought it might bust. Her body ached so badly she wanted to stop but she couldn't. Running further and fast from the pain she hoped she might out run it. Trees zipped by at such speed, she wondered if she was dreaming. The pounding in her chest and her pain, told her different. Struggling to think what she was running from, she wondered if this was what a rabbit felt like when it was being chased. Pushing these horrible thoughts back she could feel her throat growl and her eyes tear. 'I'm not a rabbit!' a voice resounded in her head. She didn't understand this voice, this, almost schizophrenic, pull inside her that made her run. She obeyed it though, running until she could hear the wind like a roar of the ocean in her ears. Running into the night as far and as fast as her legs and pain saturated body could take her.  
  
It was a nice bright Sunday afternoon. Marie was tired from the drive but she was determined to get some answers and results, so drove all night. Pulling up the long drive to the mansion, she clicked the intercom button on by the gate. "Hello, I'm Marie Nelson. I'm here to see a Professor Charles Xavier." She said in a clear voice. Letting go of the button she waited for a response. Nothing happened. Trying the button again, "Hello! I'm here to see Charles Xavier!" shouting clearly. Still nothing. Fatigue and frustration getting to her she pounded on the button, "Open the god damn gate or I'm running it down!" A click came from the intercom, "What the hell do you want?" A gruff voice spoke. "I need to see Professor Charles Xavier." Marie said as clearly as she could, trying to suppress her aggravation. "Yeah, well a lot of people want to see Chuck. What do you want?" "I would be more than happy to tell Professor Xavier of my need if you could please let me in." Marie struggled to candy coat the sentence as much as possible but she had just about hit her limit. "Look lady, nobody sees Chuck unless they're invited and I don't see your name on the guest list." The gruff voice said nonchalantly. Marie couldn't contain her rage any longer. "I'm sorry, let me say it a little louder for you!" violently yelling into the intercom with the same sugary voice. She jumped into her truck. Thundering it to life, she reversed almost half the way back the long drive, putting the truck into drive and bulldozed the entrance gate to the estates.  
  
She hadn't reached a third of the way down the drive to the mansion before a large BANG shuddered through the cab of the truck. She slammed on the brakes skidding to a stop; dust and gravel from the drive clouded the air and flied into the open windows. Another BANG, Marie screamed, "Stop it!" The dust settled and the bangs stopped. Looking out her windshield, she saw a very scruffy dark haired man with his arms crossed over his chest, and an unmistakably angry look on his face. Marie hopped out of her truck, "What the fuck do you think your doing attacking me like that!" She yelled. The dark man was very muscular and only a little taller than her. He glared at her, "Lady the way I see it your trespassing." He didn't raise his voice but his rage could be heard in each word. Meeting his eyes with the same intensity, "As I see it, you couldn't hear me, so I spoke up." her tone even and cool. At that moment the man's expression changed, his glare softened and he snarled, "Your damn lucky he wants to see you or I'd be ripping you a new one lady." Marie walked back to her truck, yelling clearly for him to hear, "You wouldn't be ripping shit, little man!" The remark made the man turn on his heel but Marie had already fired up her truck and raced down the drive.  
  
Calling Scott, the X-man known as Cyclops, to his study, Professor Xavier made preparations for his unexpected guest. "Come in Scott." Charles Xavier spoke into the open office before him. The door opened and a young man with good looks and red sunglasses walked in, "You'd think after all this time I'd be used to that." The good Professor smiled at the comment but went right to business as he entered. "There is a woman coming up the drive, would you be so kind as to show her to my office and apologize to her. I fear she might be a little rattled by her encounter with Logan." "I wondered what set off the proximity alarms." Scott mentioned, "Sure I'd be happy to. Who is she?" The professor didn't look up from what he was doing, "I don't know. She just ran down the front gate to see me, so I feel I ought to give her an audience." Scott's eyebrows rose at the Professor's apathetic tone to the statement but didn't question him and set to answer the front door.  
  
Marie parked her truck. As she got out, she saw the huge dent in her driver's side door and hood, as well as three symmetrical lines shredded into the metal of her wheel well. 'What the hell did that?' she marveled but continued on. Pulling her thick, dark hair back, she went up the stares to the large front doors. Before she could even knock, the door opened. A tall brown haired young man with red glasses smiled at her, "Hello, may I help you?" Marie smiled, relived to not find the same welcoming as at the gate, "Yes, thank you," she said sincerely, "I need to speak with Professor Xavier." Scott smiled, "Yes, please come in. He's expecting you."  
  
Following him as he lead the way, her eyes grew wide as she took in the grandeur of the mansion but made sure to pay attention to were the young man was leading her. As they walked along he spoke, "I'm sorry for what happened at the front gate and also for what ever Logan did." The young man came to a stop at an old, ornately designed door, waving his hand to it, "He's inside." The young man walked away down the hall. Marie was about to knock on the door, when a voice welcomed her, "Please come in Mrs. ..." Marie opened the door to see a bald man sitting behind a large antique desk, "Nelson. Marie Nelson, you are Professor Xavier." It wasn't a question but a confirmation of what she already knew. He smiled and nodded, waving for her to have a seat in one of the wing back chairs. As she approached she noticed that he was fairly young, no more than 45 or 50. "What did you need to speak with me about Mrs. Nelson?" Marie sat in one of the chairs in front of him, feeling her confidence waver she straightened up, "I've been reading and investigating you and your school." Professor Xavier straightened up as well after hearing this news, questioning, "And why is that?" Marie swallowed, her mouth seemed very dry, "My daughter is missing and I need your help to find her." The words came out a little more rushed than she had intended. "Why don't you call the police?" Charles tented his fingers in front of himself. He didn't want to agonize the poor woman, he could tell she had been through a lot, but he wasn't quite sure of her intentions yet. Marie bent her head down, placing her hands flat against the sides of her legs, feeling she had composed herself, "My daughter is a mutant, sir." He nodded, "How intensive has your investigation been Mrs. Nelson?" a single eyebrow arched. Marie folded her fingers together quite similarly to Charles. Intensely staring at him, "This school for the gifted is a school for young mutants. You have a team, you call the X-men. They consist of the individuals code named Cyclops, Jean, Rogue, Night crawler, Wolverine, Strom and Shadow cat. You have a jet under the mansion, as well as a fully, functional holographic simulation room and you are one of the most powerful mutants in the world." Marie leaned back knowing she had struck a cord.  
  
Charles Xavier's eyes were a bit wide at her statement; he cleared his throat, "That is a lot of information Mrs. Nelson. What do..." Cutting him off, "Please it's Marie and I also know that you are one of the fore most supporters of mutant rights as well as for human and mutant relations." She paused, her voice starting to crake with emotion. "Please Professor, I just want to find my daughter." Charles leaned back from his desk; he paused for a moment to absorb the information. "I'd be more than happy to help you find her Marie. Please stay here as my guest. I will need to look into your mind to get a glimpse at what might have happen to..." "Greer, her name's Greer Nelson." Marie interjected. Charles nodded and made his way around his desk to were Marie was sitting. She wasn't surprised by the wheel chair but it didn't seem to fit the man that was sitting in it. "I'll do whatever I can to help." She said softly. Situating his wheel chair near her, he placed his hand on Marie's temple, "Now you won't feel anything, just try to keep your mind clear." Marie did as she was told and tried to make her mind blank. Charles flashed through images of breakfast, no lunch, and then medical rooms zipping by. He felt the horror of seeing a tiger like creature growling over her husband. The taste of blood in his mouth and the feeling of betrayal, finally the horrible echoing of howling screams. He lowered his hand from her head and gave a sympathetic look, "We'll do everything in our power to find her." "Thank you." Marie could feel tears staring to well in her eyes but she push them back and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Thank you so much."  
  
"Logan, please come in." The office door opened and the scruffy man that had assaulted her before walked in and glared at her. "So do I get to throw her out?" Logan asked a little too enthusiastically. Charles stifled his smile, he knew Logan didn't mean any malice behind it but he wondered what had occurred outside for him to lose his temper so quickly. "No Logan, actually, could you show Marie to one of the guest rooms, please?" Marie stood up making sure to remove any way ward tears and glared back at Logan. He only growled and walked out the door. "Please follow Logan. We usually have dinner around six o'clock but feel free to peruse the mansion at your leisure." Logan stopped and snorted at his words, "Professor?" "She already knows more about this place than most of our younger students, Logan." Another growl erupted from Wolverine's throat. "So Logan, is it?" Marie asked in a slyly coy manner. He only turned on his heel and walked down the hall in response with Marie following behind him.  
  
Greer woke up to the smell of mold and dirt. Cracking one eye open she saw only darkness, shifting she let out a loud yelp. The sound was loud and echoed in the space she was in. Her eyes adjusted. She became aware of a thin sliver of light high above her. It surprised her how well she could see in the dark space. She was in a cave, 'How did I get into a cave?' she thought. Pushing herself into a sitting position she let out a fierce growl. Shocked by the noise, she looked around the cave to see if she was in an animal's den but there was nothing. Her feet and legs hurt terribly, she bent to examine them but her spine had other ideas, making her let out another fierce growl. Touching her throat, realization dawned on her that she had made the noise. She touched her face and flinched back as her hand came near. Something on her face was very sensitive to the fact that her hand was there. Greer was so confused, everything smelled stronger and she could see in the dark and hear everything. Tears of frustration welled in her eyes. She was alone in cave, god knows were, hurt and with nothing. She lay back down and curled into a little ball as best she could, crying.  
  
Professor Xavier made his way to Crebro, a most incredible devise. It allowed him to find any person or mutant any where in the world, with just a thought. He closed the door to the immense room, setting the helmet like mind probe on above his ears. Concentrating, he flashed through the minds of many different people; finally focusing, he found a girl crying in a dark space. He focused to see more clearly the images going through the young girls mind, until he saw the images that matched the ones he saw in Marie's mind earlier. Releasing himself from the pull of her mind, he removed Crebro and made his way out of the chamber.  
  
Marie followed Logan up the stairs at the foyer of the mansion. "So were do I park my truck?" Marie asked candidly. Logan made no effort to be pleasant or courteous, "It's fine." He said very unemotionally. Turning a corner, they came upon a hall of doors. "Here." Logan pushed open a door to a large room with lovely décor and a big bed. Marie stepped inside and looked around more than pleased with her new sleeping arrangements. Logan started to close the door, Marie caught his attention before he did "Look I'm sorry for my actions earlier. I lost my temper." Logan's eyes softened, "It's fine. If my kid was missing I'd be pissed of too." His facial expression didn't change but his eyes looked sad for a brief moment. He then closed the door. 'How did he know my daughter was missing?' She wondered. She was glad her ruse had gotten her this far. She hadn't had enough time to get enough information to really do anything but it was enough to get what she needed. She didn't like to lie, even in her career as a police officer, but if the ends justified the means.  
  
Logan shut the door. He still didn't trust her but he did feel for her. 'Logan could you come into my office please.' The professor's voice echoed in his mind. It really irritated him when he did that. Walking toward the professor's office he saw Kitty and Kurt coming in the front door. "Hey," Logan grunted at the teenagers, "we have a guest in the house so watch yourselves." Kitty and Kurt both looked at each other blankly. "Did you hear me?" Both friends snapped back to reality, "Ja, I'll make sure I keep my emitter on." Kurt said. "And I won't like walk thought walls or anything, Kay." The pretty young girl chirped. "Good, tell the others." Logan grunted walking away. Logan walked into Professor Xavier's office, "Yeah, Chuck." "It's customary to knock before entering Logan." Charles said from behind his desk. "You already knew I was coming Chuck." Charles tented his fingers and continued with the business at hand but never gave up on trying to reinforce Logan's manners. "Yes, the reason I asked you here is that I have located Mrs. Nelson's daughter." "Okay, so lets rally the troops and get a rescuing." Logan said plainly standing next to the large chair in front of the desk. "It's not that easy Logan. From what I can tell she's in California just outside of Madera. She's in a cave, very scared and confused and very unstable." "What kind of unstable?" Logan asked with a knowing look on his face. "Dangerously unstable. I could sense her hold on reality is thinning." Logan grunted, folding his arms over his chest "Sounds familiar." "Yes that's why I'd like you and a few of the more experienced team members to go as well as Hank. She's injured but I don't know to what degree, also I do not want Marie to know of the mission yet. She isn't quite aware of what has happened to her daughter. I don't want her to be endangered" "She's endangered us just being here in the mansion." Logan sneered. "Yes, I understand, but I think it will be best. If her daughter is as I believe she is, I don't think she'll be able to go home to her normal life and the more Marie knows about this institute the more likely she'll be comfortable to let Greer stay here." Logan nodded in agreement. "So when do we go?" "We'll need some more information from Mrs. Nelson and I think it would be good for her to meet the students." "So tomorrow?" "Yes, at dawn."  
  
"Gott it's early." Kurt yawned as he wandered into the plane bay. "Yeah of course it is if you slept last night, other wise it's really late." A familiar voice chirped from behind him. "You mean you didn't go to bed lat night, Kitty." Kitty walked briskly by him toward the plane, "Of course not. If I'd, like, gone to bed I'd be so tired I'd be, like, useless." Kurt smiled; he did feel pretty un-useful at this time of the morning. "Come on guys. We were supposed to depart 5 minutes ago." Jean interrupted. "Like next time, yell out loud instead of in my head Jean." Kitty yelled to the open bay. Kurt chuckled 'Maybe Kitty should have got some sleep.' He thought. "Come on team, daylight burning and you've got school today, Half-pint." Wolverine's voice yelled from the X-jet. Kitty gave a horrible groan. "I thought I was going to have school off today for the mission." She whined. Kurt laughed "Guess you should have gotten some sleep then." He had graduated last year but took a year off to figure out what he wanted to do. Buckling into their seats, the team made way for California.  
  
"So were are we off to and, like, how come it's just us?" Kitty asked from the back of the jet. "Madera, California or rather a forest quit near to it. That was the Professor's last reading on our missing mutant and this is a very covert mission. The only reason your coming is because of your abilities." Beast explained from the co-pilot seat. "Oh Gott and I thought it was for my sparkling personality, my self esteem is crushed." "Cut the sarcasm, Elf, we're here."  
  
After landing, Kurt and Kitty took in the area they were to scout, for their missing person. It was a huge forest, much like Yosemite National Park. Kitty gave a defeated sigh, "Like how are we going to find him in the dark in a huge forest?" "He's a her, Kitty," Jean spoke up from behind her, "And since it should be just us out here I should be able to pick up on her thought activity if we're near by." "And just how are we going to, like, know if we're near by?" "We're going to look for her, Half-pint. So move out!" Kitty made a huffy sound and moved out into the foliage. "Vat's her name?" Kurt asked. "Greer Nelson." Beast stated.  
  
They looked for about half an hour. Fortunately, Wolverine's tracking abilities got them in close enough range for Jean to pick up on her thought patterns. "Were is she Red?" Jean had her fingertips on her temples, her eyes tight with concentration, "Over there." She pointed to the west. "Maybe a half mile. I'm not sure. She's awake but her mind's foggy." 'Good enough.' Wolverine thought and sprinted a head. When the others had caught up with Wolverine, he was at the opening to a rock formation of some kind. It might have been a cave but the hole to get in was way too small for anyone to be able to fit, even Kurt. "I'm pretty sure she's in there. I called to her and I heard a girls voice respond. She hasn't spoken since then." Wolverine stated looking at the hole in the rock. "No she wouldn't. She scared to death." Jean said her voice full of concern. "Hello! We're here to help you! Greer are you in there?" Jean called into the cave.  
  
Greer was shivering on the rock floor. Not so much from the cold but from her situation. She hadn't been able to sleep and every time she tried to stand her legs gave out on her, like she had forgotten how to walk. She was surprised she had survived this long. It must have been a week or so from counting the times the crack of light above her came and left. She was lucky that there were pools of water in the cave but she hadn't eaten in days. Greer had just about given up hope when she heard rustling above her from the crack of light. "Hello, is someone out there?" she yelled and then quickly covered her mouth. 'What if it was her father and the lab people trying to find her? What if they were experimenting on her and they wanted their guinea pig back?' She quickly stayed as still as possible and didn't make another sound. "Hey is someone in there?" A gruff voice yelled but Greer wouldn't dare respond. She just sat there quietly and hoped that they would go way. A bit of time went on and she heard more rustling above. She was really scared now. She would rather die than go back to the lab. She had already turned into a monster. So there was nothing they could do to help her now, if that was what her father was trying to do. The thoughts of him made tears well up in her eyes. She had thought of little else in the cold confines of her stone prison. She was weak and hungry and needed to sleep. She brought her hand up to her face to wipe away the tears. "Ouch." as a single claw scraped her cheek. Realization dawned on her like an angle. 'I have claws. Claws can hurt people.' Her plan of escape was formulating fast. She'll let the people get her out of this cave and then she'll take one of them hostage. She'll get answers and help and if not, to hell with them. They dissevered whatever they got. A small voice inside of her agreed. A voice came from a woman. "Hello! We're here to help you! Greer are you there?"  
  
"Yes! I'm here! Please, I can't walk or stand!" Kitty's heart leapt. 'We found her! We actually found her!' "Okay were going to see what we can do to get you out of there." Jean looked over to Wolverine and Beast. "Okay Half-pint take a peak in there. Take Kurt with you, too." "Ja, if there's room I can get her in and out, no problem." Kitty took Kurt's hand, phasing them through the rock, they looked into the darkness of the cave. "I can't see anything, Kurt." Kitty stated. "I can. She's over there under that rocky ledge." Kurt said to her. They both slipped out form the rocks to report. "Well." Wolverine asked. "She's in there and I think I can reach her." Kurt said with confidence. Jean yelled into the cave again. "Greer we can get you out but you have to stay still. Your going to see something strange but stay were you are." Kurt cocked an eyebrow at Jean, "Zumething strange?" Jean gave him an irritated glance, 'How else are you going to explain a blue elf teleporting in front of you?' Jean thought into his head. Kurt smiled to himself and 'Bmfted' into the cave.  
  
Greer could not remember another time she was so scared and nervous. She had set out the bait and she was reeling them in. She saw a vapor of color come out of the rocks but even with her improved eyesight, she didn't know what it was. Then the same female voice said to stay still, even when she saw something strange. 'What the hell could be stranger than...' but before she could complete her thought a puff of smoke appeared in front of her. She waved away the noxious order and saw a blue person of animal in front of her with blazing yellow eyes. Her eyes were wide with fear and she crawled toward the wall of the cave behind her. "No, no, it's okay I'm here to... Whao!" Kurt turned on his heel faster than should have, "Your naked!" Greer let out a yelp with Kurt's sudden movements and then she absorbed what this person had said. 'I'm what?' she thought and looked down at herself. In the darkness she could make out the curves of her body and modesty swept over her. "I'm sorry. I didn't have anything on when I ran." Kurt damned himself for being such a jerk. This poor girls been lost for almost a week and all he can do is point out her obvious nudity. "I'm zorry that was stupid of me." With his face turned still, "Give me your hand and I'll get you out of here." Greer looked at the open hand, naked or not she needed to get out of this cave. She had to stick with her plan though and from looking at the young man before her, she thought she could take him. She placed her hand in his.  
  
Kurt and Greer appeared but before Kurt knew what hit him, Greer had pulled him to the ground and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Don't move or I slit his throat!" She yelled her claws poised at his neck. He tried to look at the girl holding him hostage, "Please vere here to help you." Greer tightened her grip on his neck making Kurt wince as her claws pierced his skin. Kitty yelled a defiant, "No!" Wolverine had had enough of this, "Listen Tigger, you'll let the elf go if you know what's go for you." He snarled. Jean gave him vicious glare and returned her attention to Greer, "Please Greer, we really are here to help you. You don't need to do that. We're not going to hurt you." Jean focused her mind on Greer's to put more emphasis on the words. "So you can take me back! I'm not going back!" Greer screamed. Her hand tightening even more on Kurt's throat. Making him hiss with pain. Kitty whimpered as blood dripped down his collarbone.  
  
A gunshot rang behind her, as sharp pain stung her backside. She was suddenly so sleepy. 'No' she thought, 'No, not again.' as she sank into darkness. 


End file.
